


Sparkle Stickers

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD Character, ADHD Terushima Yuuji, Bobata is secretly a softie for his s/o, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Terushima, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt:TIME: when you have to choosePLACE: the aisle where the stickers live
Relationships: Bobata Kazuma/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Sparkle Stickers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awwclint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/gifts).



Sometimes your significant other has ADHD. And sometimes you have to get creative about how to help him.

It was Hana’s idea actually. Terushima sometimes would have problems staying on track with a task and needed a motivator when tasks had an arbitrary deadline. So Hana started giving her captain stickers and then it was all over. Terushima would keep all of his stickers and even made a book where he wrote how he earned them.

So now they are in college and Terushima was on his eleventh? Twelfth? Notebook. Bobata finds the whole thing endearing. However, Terushima was running low on stickers again so Bobata found himself with his beautiful significant other in the sticker aisle of the local craft store. Now, this is not the aisle where you would expect that a twenty something would have to tell another to have some self restraint and remember the budget, but since was Terushima ever what you would expect?

“Babe-chan these ones are all puffy!” Terushima says happily.

“Are you sure you want those? You already have a few sets of those.”

“But these are cute foods _with faces_!”

Bobata looks at Terushima with the look of someone who is very used to these antics. “I can see that my Sparkle.”

“Okay so then we are agreement that I’m getting them. Thanks Babe-chan.” Terushima slips the stickers into the basket while kissing Bobata’s cheek.

“You know you’re gonna have to pick and choose right?”

“No I’m not. You never gave me a budget,” Terushima says happily, picking up a collection of sparkly stickers.

“Well I’m giving you one right now and you’re at it.” Bobata crosses his arms and gives Terushima a stern look.

“But. But Babe-chan. These stickers are _sparkly_ and they have _glitter_.”

“Yes I can see that. It matches what’s on your face. Which is very beautiful today,” Bobata compliments before giving a soft kiss.

“You already mentioned it like five times today so you’re like officially gay now,” Terushima teases.

“Oh thank God. That would make some things really awkward.”

“You know what else would make things awkward? Calling me your Sparkle but not letting me have my sparkle stickers.”

“Are you serious Yuuji?”

“Like, the Most Serious.”

And it was then that Bobata decides that his significant other really does need his sparkle stickers, even if he’s going over budget. Again.


End file.
